


Five Times Renly Didn't Die (and one time he did)

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5 Things, ACOK spoilers, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly doesn't always die, but when he does...when he does, he is really quite dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Renly Didn't Die (and one time he did)

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. First time posting fic on AO3. Also the first time I've written ASOIAF fic that's longer than than three sentences and haven't hidden in a dark corner of my laptop in shame. Also, English is not my first language.

1.

Renly’s laugh is mocking as he steps away from the shadow, batting away the raised sword like he would a fly.

“Did you really think a shadow could harm me?” he sneers at the dark spot, reaching into it. His hand grabs something, and _twists_. Catelyn hears a sharp crack, and the soft thud of a body falling to the floor. When Renly turns back to her his eyes are black as coal.

She dies before the scream makes its way out of her throat.

 

2.

“Me, king?” Renly laughs incredulously. “Loras, I’m not cut out to be a King.”

“Renly-“

“No." And that's the end of it.

 

3.

“I must-“ Catelyn doesn’t have the chance to get the words out before shouts rise up from the camp, cutting her off.

“Renly!” Ser Loras Tyrell comes rushing into the tent. Catelyn’s eyebrows rise into her hairline, because Loras, a knight and a second son, has no business addressing his king like an equal.

“Loras.” Renly warns, but his manner is fond. Loras stops short.

“My Lord,” he bows hastily. He looks very uncomfortable while doing it, as if he’s not used to bowing for anyone –no, not just anyone. For Renly, Catelyn realizes, and suddenly everything falls into place. Oh, she thinks. _Oh._

“My Lord, I bring news.”

“Tell me,” Renly shrugs off Brienne trying to fasten a cloak about his shoulders.

“It’s Stannis.” Loras’ eyes shine in the light. Only a year older than her Robb, he’s still such a boy.

“Stannis is dead.”

 

4.

“Yes, my Lord.” Renly bows, and leaves. The dragon skulls stare down at him grimly, but they’re naught but old relics. The dragons he fears are the ones sitting on the shoulder of King Rhaegar, the ones that he saw roast and eat a knight not a day ago. The knight’s name eludes him for a moment. Some second son of a respected house- Tyrell, that’s right. Ser Loras Tyrell, an impudent young moron who had the misfortune to cross Rhaegar on a bad day.

Well, Renly muses, at least Rhaegar is better than his father.

 

5.

“I don’t want to die,” Renly whispers, hollow eyes staring out from a gaunt face. He hasn’t moved from his bed in days. “Please, don’t let me die.”

“I won’t,” Stannis promises. “I won’t let you die.”

The siege is broken the following day, but Stannis keeps his promises. He won’t let Renly die, not while there is still breath left in his own body.

 

+1.

“Renly,” Loras chokes, falling to his knees, bloodied sword dropping to the ground. Trembling, blood-smeared hands touch Renly’s face clumsily.“Renly, please.”

But dead eyes can’t see, and dead ears don’t hear broken pleas.


End file.
